


White on Blue

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Bucky Barnes Lives, Come Marking, F/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Bucky is still figuring out Nebula.





	White on Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

Bucky presses his first two vibranium fingers deep into Nebula's cunt. She groans and clenches around him, her back arching slightly. He twists his hand to get them in further, aiming for her g-spot, but he's honestly not sure if she has one.

The world got a lot weirder, and Bucky's existence is proof of it alone. Fucking an alien after half the universe got turned to ash, that's something else.

"More," she gasps, her hand wrapped around his wrist. It looks like flesh, but he knows if she peeled back the skin, it would reveal steel boning and wires. Just like his.

Bucky adds another finger, then bends his head down to take one of her dark blue nipples in his mouth. She grips him tighter, and if she's not careful, she'll break his wrist.

Nebula never takes his cock, just his metal fingers. She has no soft folds to speak of, no clit, just a smooth space between her legs and a hole that opens up when she's aroused. He's not sure if that's how her species is, or if something was taken away. He's never asked, and he never will.

Inside, she's warm and wet, and god, he _wants_ to put his dick in her. Maybe someday. His cock is throbbing, rubbing painfully against the front of his pants as he ruts against the bed. He'll jerk off when she's finished. Maybe it's one-sided, but he likes it when she watches him, like she might offer a hand one of these days.

"_Barnes._" Her voice cracks as he fucks her harder. She's gripping his fingers like a vice, so thrusting them into her is work. It has to hurt. Maybe she wants it to hurt. Maybe that's why she doesn't want him to fuck her: it won't hurt enough.

Nebula is a mess of aggression and insecurities. Bucky has only seen a glimpse of the latter, and it feels like an honor. On some level, he's trusted enough to see even the briefest vulnerability.

Bucky takes her nipple between his teeth and bites down gently. Her thighs squeeze together and every part of her goes rigid as she silently comes. He opens his mouth and licks her hardened tit, until she relaxes. A few seconds later, she releases his wrist, leaving marks that are already turning purple. They'll fade.

Nebula's thighs go slack and he can remove his hand. His fingers are dripping, and without thinking, he pops them in his mouth. She tastes bitter and sharp, and it's a flavor a guy could get used to.

"Are you going to masturbate now?" Nebula asks. Her black eyes are wide as she watches him suck her juices from his fingers.

There's something about the literal way she speaks sometimes that gets to him. It's clinical, no flowery language, no euphemisms. The first time they fucked, she'd cornered him in an empty hallway and asked to copulate. She got rough when she was nervous, and he came out of that first time with more than just a hand print bruise around his wrist.

Bucky pulls his hand away and licks his lips. "Yeah." He's already pulling at the button on his pants with his other hand.

The muscles in her throat move as she swallows hard. She spreads her legs wider, then rests a hand on her stomach. "You can spread your seed here."

He wonders, briefly, as he sits up on his knees, if she's been watching porn. He'd never heard of such a thing until he watched porn on the internet. Maybe things are different in the rest of the universe.

Getting his dick out of his pants, Bucky scrambles between her legs. Usually he jerks off laying next to her, or sitting at the side of the bed. This is close, and for a second, he imagines pushing into her. Instead, he grasps his cock and begins jerking himself with his flesh hand.

Nebula brings a hand to the nipple he'd been licking moments before, toying with it as she watches him. It's hard to read her expressions, but she watches with interest, never blinking.

He comes fast, shoot across her stomach, the white of his spunk vibrant against her blue skin. She touches it, smearing it between her fingers. Swallowing, Bucky falls down next to her. He breathes heavy, but stops when Nebula presses her thumb to his lower lip. He turns his head slowly to look at her.

"You okay?" he asks, letting out the breath.

She nods. "Will you stay the night with me?"

They're both shipping out in the morning; Nebula back into space and Bucky to Wakanda. Who knows the next time they'll get a chance to do this again

"O'course," Bucky replies. He kicks off his pants and grabs the blanket that had been shoved to the foot of the bed, pulling it over the both of them. He reaches for the light switch, but she stops him.

"Don't."

"Scared of the dark?" he asks, smiling, because he's not sure what she could possibly be afraid of.

"No." Nebula touches his face again. "I want to look at you."

It's weird, but he's slept in worse places than a comfortable bed with the lights on. "If that's what you want."

"I thought--" She clenches her jaw for a few seconds. Her fingers trace down the line of his neck to the seam where his flesh meets metal. "Out of everyone, you would understand. What it's like."

Bucky's heard her history mostly third-hand, and while he went through hell, she went through completely different, also terrible hell. He couldn't understand, but if one prosthetic arm made her feel more comfortable with him, then that was fine.

He tilts his head toward her and presses a kiss to her lips. "No judgment here."

The corners of her mouth twitch like she might smile, but she doesn't. She rests her head on the pillow and watches as Bucky drifts off to sleep.


End file.
